


1918

by notyourfuckboy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Nothing about this is particularly healthy, Other, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, The UK is warning enough, They are both trans men, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourfuckboy/pseuds/notyourfuckboy
Summary: “I would watch your tongue, Avery,” Arthur said, a dangerous softness to his words. “You don’t have a voice in this.”“You’re about to have no family, you keep carryin’ on.”----------------------------------------------tldr; England and North Ireland have a fight. How better to resolve it than with raucous sex? Can't spell 'codependent' without UK.**Please read the additional tags. This fic contains incest, so please read at your discretion.
Relationships: England & Northern Ireland & Scotland & Wales (Hetalia), England/Northern Ireland (Hetalia), England/Scotland (Hetalia), Ireland/Northern Ireland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	1918

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based shortly before the events that led to the Irish War of Independence. During and after the first world war, Irish unionists staged several attacks in protest against British rule. The Irish War for Independence, which took place from 1919 to 1921, ended with the signing of the Anglo-Irish Treaty, which created the Irish Free State. Under the treaty guidelines, Northern Ireland (Ulster) could choose to opt out of the treaty and remain united with England, Scotland and Wales. The day after the treaty was signed, Northern Ireland left the Free State to remain part of the United Kingdom.
> 
> The human names for the UK brothers are as follows: Scotland is Alistair, England is Arthur, Avery is Northern Ireland, Aidan is Ireland, and Arwynn is Wales.

It was dark in the hall. Even the shadows hid from the oppressive black. If Avery hadn’t memorized the location of every end table and sculpture that lined the way, he would have been a blind man, stumbling and sightless. Even still, his fingers traced over the frames of gilded paintings that he could not see, his hands splayed on either side as he walked forward, wide eyes denied their sight.

When the hallway turned, the darkness began to creep inward, slinking away from the sliver of golden light under a closed bedroom door; even at this distance, the dim lamp within his room beckoned like a beacon of safety, his one reprieve from utter blindness. Avery pressed forward, slowly increasing his pace as his eyes adjusted to the hazy glow. It was more important to be quiet than quick. 

His wandering hands soon found his doorknob and he exhaled a long forgotten breath. With a quick glance down the hall, his fingers curled around the gilded bronze, turning the knob clockwise as he nudged the wood with his shoulder. He glanced up, praying the hinges would keep silent as he pushed forward. And they almost complied, allowing the door to open gradually in silence. But as he entered his room, they suddenly whined, a shrill and pitchy moan that would alert anyone who happened to be listening. Avery swore under his breath and knocked the door closed behind him, heart pounding. He waited there, shoulders against the wood for many minutes, ears straining to hear footsteps or knocking or voices. When none came, he released a shaky sigh, turning away from the hall with a small grin. 

“Creeping around, at this hour?”

Avery felt his blood freeze, frosting around his still pounding heart.

Arthur sat beyond the warm glow of his bedside lamp, legs crossed over his wicker armchair by the window. His face was shadowed, but he was clearly smiling, pinning Avery with an expression that gave no quarter.

“I needed water,” Avery replied, his own grin hardened into a wary line. 

“Clearly,” Arthur mused, nodding towards Avery’s empty hands. “Am I to trust you drank it all in one go?”

“My business is none of yours,” he said shortly, finding his mobility again to step further from the door. “And this is my room. Didn’t invite you here.”

“Your business is my business,” Arthur corrected, hands folding over his knee. “And if your business is to be conducted in my house, I very much so have the right to hear of it. And to be wherever I choose.” 

Avery willed his hands to remain at his sides, feeling his fingers tense in and out of tiny, half-formed fists. Arthur regarded his silence carefully, tilting his chin to look further down his nose. 

“Shall I ask you more clearly, Avery? Where were you, just now?” 

Avery met his gaze, letting the air between them freeze. Arthur leaned forward into the light, expression carefully cultivated between innocent curiosity and restrained anger. 

“I went out, to the grounds,” Avery managed after a while, eyes darting to the window as if its existence would confirm his story. “Can’t sleep much now. Keep hearin’ artillery.”

“And you were alone?”

“I went out alone.”

“Avery.” Arthur sighed, unfolding his hands to run slight fingers over the woven chair arms. “There is nothing that goes on here without my knowledge. You know this, and you continue to defy me.”

“I wasn’t defy-”

“You defy me, and you mock me, with your selfishness. You and he both.”

Avery felt his jaw twitch in his cheek. Arthur noticed, letting his eyebrows raise. 

“Or am I to believe that wasn’t Aidan, out there? Am I to turn a blind eye to your secret meetings?”

“You assume too much.”

Arthur laughed, a single hollow exhale. “Of course. Silly of me, really. Why would my brothers meet in secret, like this? When we’ve all lost so much? Surely, if anything needed to be said, it would be said in the light.”

His voice dripped with derision, every inflection as facetious as the next. Avery met the goading with impressive restraint, remaining silent. He could feel his nails crescent stabilizing scars into the skin of his palm. 

“But I am not unfamiliar with betrayal,” Arthur continued, fingers curling and uncurling over the wicker. “Although a cowardly move, seeking to weaken me whilst I am already on my knees would be an easy road to victory. Violence, riding on the coattails of violence, is always met with lesser resistance.”

“I’m unclear as to what you’re on about,” Avery replied, folding his arms across his chest. “You sound paranoid, brother.” Arthur’s smile tightened imperceptibly. Avery mirrored it. “Sounds like you want to make more enemies amongst your allies. Speakin’ on betrayal, as if you don’t encourage it every single time.” 

“He conspires against me. He has threatened me, in public and private. And your allegiance has come into question, now, hasn’t it? Because nothing I have ever done for either of you matters, now that independence is in fashion.” 

Avery scoffed. “In fashion. You gave him a right to his own land, just to take it away.”

“The world was at war.”

“And now, it’s not. And now, when the time has long since come for you to make good on your word, you’ve got some new excuse. You’ve used us long enough.”

“‘Us,’” Arthur repeated, straightening his shoulders. “So, you confirm it. You’re against me too.” 

Avery paused, fishing for words that evaded him. Arthur exhaled another laugh, breaking their gaze to look down at his knees, then to the window. “I’m meant to lose everything, aren’t I?”

“I’m not for or against anythin,’ Arthur,” Avery said cautiously, feeling his heart resume its pounding. “He asked to talk. I owe him that.” 

“You owe him, but not me?” Arthur turned back, eyes wide and steely beneath his fringe. “You conspire like a traitor in the dark, in the house we all share?”

“I am not. A traitor,” Avery ground out, jaw tight against a sudden flare of anger. “I went willingly with you, to fight. I never asked for change.”

“And yet, you _owe_ him a talk? Remind me of how you owe him anything. As I recall, his favorite pastime is granting you an audience with his fist.” 

“Shame the two of you don’t get on, then,” Avery retorted, voice wavering at its current volume. “I’ve come to understand, it’s the English way to beat down whatever lies in your path, however righteous or selfish that path comes to be. Neither of you’ve got the word ‘no’ in your fuckin’ vocabulary. Not for yourselves.” 

“I would watch your tongue, Avery,” Arthur said, a dangerous softness to his words. “You don’t have a voice in this.”

“You’re about to have no family, you keep carryin’ on.” 

Arthur stood, then, pushing himself from the chair in one swift motion. The suddenness of it forced Avery back a few steps, and his arms raised instinctively. 

“Is that a threat, little brother? Would you sacrifice everything we have, just to see me abandoned? Would that make you feel powerful? Selling yourself like that?”

“As I said, I haven’t decided anythin.’ But you push me and I’ll push back.” 

“And what of Alistair, you’d rip him apart as Aidan has?” Arthur glowered, advancing. “Villainize me, our family, and you put a bullet in him too.” 

It was Avery who laughed, then, letting his arms fall back across his chest. 

“And you think you’ll always have him too, don’t you. You think he’ll keep around s’long as you keep runnin’ back to his bed. Is that it.” 

“How dare you.”

“How dare _I_?” Avery shot back, even as he stepped away from Arthur’s approach. “Don’t fool yourself, Arthur. You can’t keep him tethered with the promise of somethin’ that unsubstantial forever.”

“You don’t even know what you’re talking about, boy,” Arthur spat. “I have his loyalty.”

“You have his cock in your fuckin’ mouth is what you have.”

Arthur struck him. Avery bit his cheek, keeping his shoulders square as he turned back from the blow. Arthur’s expression was sour, hurt and anger clouding the green of his eyes.

“Your jealousy is unbecoming. I would think you could put it aside in order to restore our already fractured family.” He left his hand hanging between them for a moment, and Avery watched it waver, its owner considering delivering further physical punishment. To his surprise, Arthur dropped it to his side with a sigh.

“It’s more war Aidan wants. He will take you from me by force, and he will destroy everything we have built to establish peace. There isn’t a point in hiding that truth from me. He has been vocal enough. It was...wrong of me, to bring Alistair into it. The issue is clearly not his concern.”

“Then why do you attack _me_ , accusing _me_ of bein’ a traitor? You act like you want me to turn against you.” Avery took a breath, cheeks hot from the constant effort to subdue his temper. “I have been nothin’ but loyal to you. It feels right, in every part of me, to stay here. But I can’t continue to blindly come to your defense when you throw your kin to the wolves to keep yourself safe. And we’re all included in that, Aidan, Arwynn, Alistair even.”

“I have sacrificed more than you will ever know, and more than you will ever see, to keep us together,” Arthur breathed, his eyes searching between Avery’s, back and forth. 

“And have you done that for us? Or for you?”

“You question my love.” 

“No, Arthur, I question my _worth_.” The word broke as he spoke it, heavy with anger, bogged down by tears he kept walled behind his eyes. “I’m not Aidan, and I’m not Al...I’m. I’ll never be anyone’s equal.”

“It has nothing to do with equal-”

“It’s the respect. It’s the fuckin..you said it yourself, I don’t have a fuckin’ voice even, here. I do as I’m told and I always have and I’ve always had to choose between you and Aidan, and every single fucking time, I’ve chosen you, Arthur.” He swallowed a plea. “And what for?”

Arthur regarded him in silence. Even looking down at him, Avery felt small. 

“All...All I’m asking is for a bit of trust. Can you do that? Can you trust someone besides Alistair not to abandon you? Can you trust someone besides yourself to do what’s best for us?”

Arthur remained quiet, his gaze sliding from Avery’s to stare vacantly at a spot on the wall behind him. Avery took it as permission to continue.

“You silence me every fucking time I try to speak. And if you’re gonna do that, you can’t expect me to come to you in times of conflict. But don’t you dare believe I can’t think for myself, or that I can’t do what’s right. Alistair, Arwynn, they have so little to lose in all this. And what I have to lose, it’s different than you. I’ll fight Aidan, as I have before, and as I’m sure we will again. But he is my brother. I won’t abandon him without giving him a chance.”

Avery paused, his confidence waning as Arthur still didn’t meet his gaze. Silence descended between them, deeper than darkness could.

“I see…” Arthur finally spoke, gradually lifting his eyes to meet Avery’s. “You’re right.”

Avery blinked. “What?”

“You can think for yourself. You’re your own person, I see that now. I’ve always thought of you simply as an extension of me.”

He reached up, catching Avery’s cheek with his palm. Avery nearly flinched away, but Arthur held the embrace, softly trailing fingers over Avery’s jaw. 

“And I have been...selfish in my own wants. They were always mine, not ours. Not yours.” Arthur’s smile grew, and he looked thoughtful, understanding. Avery tensed. 

“What’s that got to do with this?” he asked carefully, feelings fingers curling towards the hair behind his ears. “Say what you mean.”

Arthur tilted his chin, regarding Avery with an expression that seemed to be more than what it was. 

“You lack control. And reward. I can grant you both, which I think would be more than fair, considering.”

“Considerin’ what?” Avery sighed, patience waning. Arthur’s fingers gave his hair a slight tug, and he inhaled, body alert.

“Considering, you’ve done nothing but mouth off to me, and frankly, don’t deserve any more of my attention. But, I can be merciful.” 

Avery nearly laughed, breath caught between his ribs. “Merciful. Doubt you’ve ever been that. If you’re trying to threaten me, then go on. Hit me again. Keep drivin’ that wedge between us.”

“On the contrary,” Arthur mused, tightening his grip. “A reminder is in order. You should understand that we belong together. You should get the attention you feel you deserve.”

Before he could reply, Avery found himself tugged roughly into a kiss. Arthur’s hand on his hair held him in place, forcing their mouths together as his brother set out to conquer. Avery, surprised, instantly complied, eyes closing as Arthur bullied his mouth open. He felt the warmth of Arthur’s tongue push past his teeth, choking any resistance back down his throat. Avery let him, more than content to be silenced. He felt the combatant tension drain from his body, replaced instead with a churning warmth that travelled to the ends of his fingertips, across his chest, down a swift narrow line from his heart to his stomach. Thoughts of anything but this evaded him; Arthur’s body pressed against his, and Avery pulled him close.

He let his jaw go slack, allowing Arthur’s tongue to further explore, until it wrapped his own in a tight embrace. Arthur sucked and pulled, drawing their tongues into his own mouth with an equal amount of tenderness and force. Avery moaned, a startled, needy whine that only seemed to encourage Arthur’s brutality. Their teeth scraped senselessly against each other as Arthur attacked again, biting down on Avery’s lower lips before curling his tongue back against the roof of his mouth. Avery’s fingers curled into the linen of Arthur’s shirt, drawing it tight over his hips as their chests met, seeking a similar closeness. Arthur’s hands tangled in his curls, pulling at his hair, pushing at his neck, keeping them both at each other’s throats.

He was vaguely aware that he was being guided backwards, not fully realizing until his back was flush against his bedroom door. Avery panted out another breath as Arthur’s thigh pressed between his own, pinning him. They both drew apart for a breath, and Avery bit his lip as Arthur’s teeth found his jaw.

“Now,” whispered Arthur, too close to his ear. “There’s no use in denying that you want this, or that you want me. So don’t argue, unfasten your trousers, and lay over the side of your bed.”

“Demanding,” Avery breathed, barely opening his eyes. “If you’d ask, instead of tell, people usually would be more inclined to listen and do.”

Arthur rewarded him with a bite, hard over his jugular. Avery stifled a cry, knuckles digging into Arthur’s side. 

“You will listen,” Arthur countered, licking a stripe over his mark. “And you will do.”

He pulled away, nodding towards the bed. Too aroused to argue for his decency, Avery pushed himself off the door, dragging Arthur with him. They reached the side of the bed and Arthur gripped his wrist, shoving him away. 

“Trousers. Off.”

“Yeah, heard you,” Avery mumbled, eyes downcast. He unfastened the buttons of his pants in haste, looping copper through linen as Arthur regarded him, statuesque. They fell to the floor easily, and Avery hesitated, wondering if he should remove anything else. A glance from Arthur confirmed it, and he readily slipped his shirt over his head, letting it crumple to the floor. 

“On your stomach,” Arthur commanded, not bothering to remove his own clothes. Avery’s mouth hardened into a line, a retort ready on his tongue. But Arthur held his gaze, eyes narrowing imperceptibly, a warning against any challenge. “Eyes closed.”

“This doesn’t feel like control, Arthur,” Avery replied, leaning over his bed. He closed his eyes regardless, relaxing into the soft cotton. He left his arms draped behind him, wrists at the small of his back. He heard Arthur laugh softly as he moved about the room. A drawer opened and closed. 

“I didn’t say I would let you take control. I said I could grant you control. The difference will make itself known in time.” There was the sound of a lock turning, then Arthur was pressed against him, the fabric of his trousers rough against his bare legs. Avery lay quietly, pondering what his statement even meant. He felt his wrists being corded together. That, at least, he had expected. 

“I’m impressed with how dutiful you already are,” Arthur commented, giving the bonds a firm tug. “I didn’t even tell you to do this.”

“I know what you like by now, I’d think,” Avery mumbled, muffled by his sheets. “You told me once that this was my place.”

Arthur stilled momentarily. A few seconds passed, and Avery nearly raised his head, worried that something had gone wrong. But then Arthur was pushing his legs apart, forcing his ass higher on the mattress. 

“Yes, I suppose I did,” he mused, quiet. Avery wished he could see his face. 

“Maybe you need this reminder too. That you can have what you want without a fight.” 

Arthur sniffed, and Avery heard the sound of something coming uncapped. “I rarely wish for a fight. It’s everyone else who forces me to the point of aggression.” 

“Right,” Avery responded through gritted teeth, feeling a finger press at his entrance. 

“It’s what makes you so lovely, Avery. When you comply, we both get what we want. And you are so good at following instructions. I really should trust you more, you’re right about that.” 

Avery huffed a small whine, feeling Arthur’s lubricated finger explore him, pressing forward and back before pulling out and adding another. “Ah..you should.” 

“And it’s not as if anyone else makes you feel this way.” Another finger, and Avery bit down into the blanket. “Aidan’s too rough. Lord knows Arwynn is useless. No, it’s me you’re loyal to. I alone can give you the attention you so clearly need.” 

Avery thought about challenging him, fueled by memories of Aidan’s soft lips on his neck, his voice heavy and tender in his ears, begging for them both to run away. But Arthur pressed firmly inside him, reminding him of where he truly belonged. Three of his fingers curled and stretched, pushing forward together before splitting apart, stroking along his walls. Avery exhaled, stifling a moan that threatened to break free. He didn’t need to give Arthur the satisfaction, not yet. 

“Think you’re properly ready now, wouldn’t you say?” Arthur commented, amusement colouring his tone. “You’re already making a mess.”

“Get on with it then,” Avery replied, tilting his head away from the sheets. “I can hear your breathin’ too. Bet you’re not much drier than me.” Arthur rewarded him with a swift extraction of his fingers, leaving Avery gasping at the sudden hollowness. He felt his own slick being wiped on his thigh and stuttered another breath, turning his face to hide his growing blush. 

“Instead of going to anyone else for this, you should learn to come to me,” Arthur spoke, moving away from him. “No more of this sneaking around, this scheming, whatever it is. Abandon this idiotic belief that something better lies in wait for you. All you need is right here.” There was a snap, and then a few more, the sounds of Arthur affixing the harness to his hips. Avery felt the mattress dip, and then it was there, pressing between his thighs, hard and cold. 

“There’s no shame in asking for my attention, Avery. Far better to humble yourself than disrupt the natural order of things.” Arthur’s hands moved over his ass, lightly caressing it before going lower, spreading it open. “I will always be here to provide what you need. All you must do is ask. Am I clear?”

“Ye...hah!” Avery managed, his affirmation cut short by the feeling of Arthur’s strap pushing forward into his hole. The toy was thick and unforgiving, and Avery moaned again as it continued to fill him, Arthur slowly guiding it as far as it could fit. “Yes,” he breathed again, panting against the sheets. “Ah, fuck.”

“There we are,” Arthur replied softly, his own arousal colouring his pitch a shade darker. “Beautiful.” His hips rocked slowly against Avery before pulling back, dragging the cock almost halfway out again. “Don’t be afraid to make noise for me. I want to hear how much you want it.” 

Avery complied, a lewd whine pressing against the sheets as he buried his face. He felt the cock pushing back in, Arthur taking his time as he stretched Avery fully around his girth. Avery could hear the excitement in his breath, feel it in the tips of the fingers that gripped bruises into his ass. He wished for the second time that he could turn and open his eyes, see Arthur’s cheeks flushed and his pupils blown wide, his mouth open in a slight _oh_ as he marveled at the way his cock fit so perfectly inside his younger brother. But Arthur wanted the power of this position, and Avery was usually content to let him have it. 

“Fuck, Ar... _Arthur_ ,” he moaned, raising himself slightly higher as Arthur started to find a rhythm. “That feels so good, ah. Fuck.” He goaded him, moving back as Arthur pushed forward, eliciting a satisfied whine from them both. 

“Don’t want anyone else but you,” he lied sweetly, moving his ass again as Arthur moved his hands to his hips. “I need...hah….I need you, Arthur, _please_.” Arthur rewarded him with another hard thrust, somehow managing to push deeper inside of him. Avery felt a slight jab into his stomach and yelled, the pain intermingling with the throbbing pleasure building behind his cock. 

“And you’ll have me, Avery,” Arthur panted, moving a hand to his hair. He pushed his face further into the mattress, nearly cutting off his air. “You’ll have me. Always.” 

It wouldn’t be long now, not with the brutal pace Arthur had obtained. Avery whimpered into the sheets, feeling the blood rush between his legs. Arthur kept talking, but Avery could barely hear, his own heart pounding too loudly in his ears. He cried out again for Arthur as he felt himself nearing release, writhing uncontrollably underneath him. Fuck, _fuck_ , he was close, he was so close, he was…

Released. Arthur drew back, taking his cock with him. His hand left Avery’s curls, and Avery shuddered a sigh, the edge dissipating far too fast. He ached.

“The fuck?” he asked, forgetting the rule as his eyes snapped open. He turned his head to catch a glimpse of Arthur over his shoulder. He could see a wicked grin. 

“Control, Avery. Rewards must be earned.” Arthur tilted his chin, regarding him with lidded eyes. “You must practice restraint. Stand.” 

Avery lay for several seconds, chest heaving. He felt anger coil in his gut, twisting against the molten lust that still pooled within. How dare Arthur toy with him like this, when they both clearly needed it? He had half a mind to refuse, to start to yell for anyone to come to his aide. What would Arthur do then, if they were discovered? Avery was clearly at Arthur’s mercy, bound before him. But his body had already betrayed him; it was clear he had permitted it. The mess between his legs was telling, as was the flush that spread over his entire body. No, the humiliation of someone finding them like this would break him. Besides, the expression on Arthur’s face was persuasive. His satisfaction would be far easier to obtain than the preservation of his own pride. 

With a groan, he unbent, feet finding the floor as he righted himself. He turned to face Arthur, biting his tongue to prevent a slew of irritable retorts. Arthur smiled up at him, still mostly dressed aside from the cock hanging from his hips, clearly wet with Avery’s cum. 

“Good,” Arthur sighed, eyes roaming over him. “Stay there.” 

Avery complied silently as Arthur moved beside him, crawling onto his bed. He laid down slowly, adjusting the pillows to his liking before sinking fully onto them, legs splayed over the blanket. He let his eyes close, and Avery let his wander, taking in the slow rise of his brother’s chest, the shape of his thighs, the look of the cock protruding from under his shirt. 

“Come,” Arthur commanded after a moment, his eyes opening a fraction as he gazed at Avery. “Position yourself over my cock.”

“Not gonna untie me?” Avery replied, raising his knees to awkwardly maneuver back onto the bed. Arthur’s subsequent laugh confirmed it; he’d rather watch Avery struggle, hindered. Avery tried his best to keep balanced, crawling on his knees in slow increments, using his shoulders to stay upright as he made his way into Arthur’s lap. Arthur let his smile fade into a satisfied smirk, eyes narrow under his fringe. Avery planted his thighs over his, hovering just above the head of his cock, ready.

“Right then, show me you can take it like this.” Arthur moved his hands to Avery’s hips, helping to guide him down. “Slowly. Show me you can control yourself.” 

“You know I can, so why drag it out?” Avery swallowed a long inhale as he lowered himself, feeling Arthur’s cock press inside him once again. “Just. Let me get us both off, yeah?”

“You haven’t earned that,” Arthur murmured, watching as the cock disappeared. “You’ve got to hold out until you deserve to come.”

“Ah what then, am I supposed to beg? I think not, Arthur.”

Avery moved suddenly, grinding forward and down. The cock moved against them both, filling Avery with its length while rubbing pleasingly against Arthur, who had opened his mouth to reply. His retort dissolved into a groan of satisfaction, his head tipping back into the pillows. Avery felt the grip on his hips tighten, Arthur’s fingers wedged between muscle and bone. He did it again, snapping his hips down and forward, forcing another moan from Arthur. The noise rekindled the fire within his belly, dissipating any remaining aggression he’d retained, melting it down to liquid need. 

“You want this too. You’re just too proud to ask. You want this, you want me under you, want your cock in me. You need it like you need air.” Arthur gasped as Avery rocked again, clenching his thighs to press them both closer. “You know damn well I could never leave you. Not when we both need it like this. So why continue to fight?” 

Arthur looked up, momentarily dazed at the feeling between them, the weight of Avery’s words settling over them both between waves of pleasure. Avery felt his hands crawl upward, leaving his hips to travel up his sides, smoothing over his ribs until fingers reached his chest. Arthur pulled, then, pinching Avery’s nipples as he bucked back, forcing his cock deeper. Avery closed his eyes automatically, a cry breaking in the back of his throat at the added sensation. 

“It’s the way it’s always been,” Arthur breathed, toying with Avery as they moved together, feeding off each others’ gasps and sighs. “Everything is a fight. We all...have to prove to each other...that we’re strong enough on our own.” His words faded into a low moan, and Avery watched his eyes close.

“Nothing wrong...with being alone together,” Avery replied, pulling back from Arthur’s touch. He ground down, side to side, pulling Arthur’s cock between them both with the unceasing roll of his hips. Arthur’s hands fell to his sides, fingers gripping the sheets as moans tumbled from his lips. Avery continued to move, bucking faster, using his knees to pull himself off the cock before sinking back down, repeating the motion over and over, lost in the rhythm of it. 

Arthur made a strangled noise as Avery ground down with a particularly hard thrust, forcing the cock to slide between them. His head was thrown back, mouth wide, eyes shut tight as his hips moved on their own. He was writhing, anxious for their bodies to touch, craving a closeness they could not achieve. Avery in turn pressed down again, guiding the cock within him to push back against his brother. Arthur was a mess of sweat and lube and cum; the cock slipped between them both as the mattress beneath them threatened to give. He moaned Avery’s name, and Avery continued to move, oblivious to anything but this.

He could feel himself nearing the edge once more as the cock pressed deep into him, hitting his end again and again. He gasped down at Arthur, watching him as they slid together, wondering if his brother had any further commands. Would he deny them both, now? When they were equally needy and useless, hanging on by a thread? Would he really make Avery beg, when he himself was keening, hips jerking frantically as his body craved release?

“Ar...Arthur. I’m close,” Avery growled, emphasizing his need with a brutal grind of his hips. Arthur didn’t respond, having lost himself fully in the feeling, panting heavily and white knuckling the sheets. Avery continued to moan, and Arthur echoed him, voice breaking as Avery thrust against him again. He was unravelled, chest heaving, legs shaking as he moved his hips over and over, seeking contact. Sweat glued his bangs to his forehead, beading down his face. He seemed to be at Avery’s mercy, finally. 

Avery grinned. He had found his control.

“That’s it, Arthur,” he heard himself say, his own voice low beneath the rush of blood in his ears. “Give in to me. Let yourself come for me. In me.” Arthur returned the command with a long moan, a prayer to God that surely went unheard in Heaven. “Come in me, please, _please_ Arthur.” 

Arthur moaned again, louder, fueled by an overwhelming need for release as he opened his eyes, finally gazing up at his brother. Avery continued to move relentlessly, staring back into shining green. Arthur’s mouth hung open, moans of _God_ and _Fuck_ tumbling from his lips. His hands moved to Avery’s thighs, fingers scrambling against skin, digging welts as the pleasure overtook them both.

“Fuck, Arthur I’m gonna come,” Avery panted, finally letting his eyes close as he leaned back. Arthur swore as he spasmed beneath him, not bothering to grant him the same courtesy of a warning. “Fuck, Arthur, _fuck,_ fucking Jesus-”

Arthur came with a stifled cry, seizing up as his hips snapped against the sheets. Avery half heard his name, half heard someone else’s, and then he was coming, clenched tight around the cock that filled him. He heaved a heavy breath as his orgasm rippled through him, hips moving on their own to force his cock down against his brother. Arthur cried out again at the contact, sensitive now that the release had finally come. Avery drank in the sound, groaning Arthur’s name softly as the last of the pleasure left him.

They breathed together for several seconds, Avery half bent over Arthur, who’d gone completely still.

“Your...reward,” Arthur spoke after a moment. Avery opened his eyes to see Arthur’s had closed. “That’s all...that’s what that meant.” 

“And do you think I earned it?” Avery asked, tone flat. He was starting to lose feeling in his wrists.

Arthur nodded slowly, opening his eyes. “Yes, I’d say that you have.”

“Do me a favour and untie me then? And I’ll get off.”

Arthur reached forward, half rising to fumble behind Avery’s back with the cord. After some pulling, his wrists were freed, and Arthur lay back against the pillows, weary. Avery slowly pulled off the cock, wincing at the ache. When free, he fell backward with a heavy sigh, closing his knees against his chest. 

“Not gonna leave you,” he mumbled, rubbing at the chafe. “Don’t be a damn fool anymore.”

“No, no,” Arthur murmured, sleep beginning to overtake him. “I couldn’t let you.” 

“I just want to matter, that’s all. I’m no prize, Arthur. I love you and I need you but. I. I have a voice, I’m not just somethin’ to own.”

“Yes,” Arthur sighed, fingers twitching where they lay at his sides. Avery regarded him, watching him fall asleep. He’d thought an apology might be nice to hear, but Arthur was rare with those. Rarer still were moments like this, where he lay open and vulnerable, quiet and peaceful in Avery’s bed. 

With another sigh, Avery crawled forward, unsnapping the harness from Arthur’s hips. Arthur raised his head to blearily watch, slightly helping as he moved his legs out from their strapped confines. 

“Guess you’re staying here?” Avery asked, moving over to set the contraption on the floor. Arthur made a noise of consent, already curling into the pillows. Avery hummed in response, reaching further to turn off the lamp by the bedside. The darkness swallowed them whole.

Near the early morning, Avery woke when the mattress dipped. He could hear Arthur gathering his things, picking his trousers off the floor, closing their harness back inside Avery’s dresser. In mere minutes, the door closed softly behind him, leaving Avery alone. He lay awake for several minutes, fingers tracing the outline of his own arm, barely visible in the hazy light.

“ _He’ll use us, he’ll keep usin’ us,_ ” Aidan’s words from last night echoed in his mind. His hands had been cold, his breath warm. _“Why fight for him when we could fight for us?_ ”

“Because I love him,” Avery whispered to the dark, curling his fingers over his wrist. “Isn’t that enough?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
